


Hot Spring

by UnmaskedCardinal (sturms_sun_shattered)



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst, Cloaca, Infidelity, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Penetrative Sex, Porn with Feelings, Rare Pairings, Referenced Teba/Saki, Tiny bit of shame, Touch-Starved, tiny bit of pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26934463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sturms_sun_shattered/pseuds/UnmaskedCardinal
Summary: Stranded by poor weather, Teba and Harth spend the night sheltering from the storm near a hot spring.  But Harth needs help, and Teba is willing to oblige.This is a rewrite ofHeat(Hot Spring)
Relationships: Harth/Teba (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	Hot Spring

**Author's Note:**

> This was previously posted under my other pseud, but after a rewrite, I feel confident enough to claim it under my better known pseud.
> 
> Thank you to the best betas I could ever hope to meet [unavoidablekoishi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unavoidablekoishi) and [acacias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acacias).

It was late into their patrol when the storm hit. Deep in the Hebra Mountains, the lead-dark clouds hung heavy in the sky above Teba and Harth, and the wind whipped the snow about in blinding squalls. Between the pressing grey of the evening and the relentless snowfall, Teba could no longer see the ground, and he knew they had little chance of making it back to the Flight Range.

“We have to set down before we hit something,” Teba called through the roaring wind.

“Right,” Harth agreed.

They circled downward, looking for a safe place to land. Through the blowing snow, Teba saw the blue-green glow of luminous rock glinting between the flat tops of eroded rock formations. Below, clouds of steam rose in the cold air—a hot spring. They dipped down beneath the shelter of the rocky overhangs and landed on the slippery edge of the spring.

“I suppose we just wait it out,” said Teba joining Harth as they settled in a dry alcove against the mountain.

They watched in silence as the snowflakes that made it between the snow-covered rocks above, melted as they approached the surface of the hot spring. Teba found it peaceful, but the tranquility of the moment was disturbed by Harth squirming uncomfortably beside him. Harth’s dark feathers were fluffed in agitation, and he kept pulling at his clothes as if he could ease his discomfort if only he could loosen the restrictive cuirass.

“Are you hurt?” Teba asked him.

Harth shook his head and tried to sit still, though every part of him seemed to ache for attention. He had thought that he had already waited out this cycle of seasonal heat, suffering alone in his home with only his own wing for release. That morning, he had felt perfectly well and had been sure that it was over, but his relief had been premature.

“Harth.”

He jumped back at Teba’s wing on his shoulder, every sensation both too much and not quite enough. He could see in his friend’s solemn gaze that Teba was not ignorant of what was going on—it was still mating season after all, and sometimes these things lasted longer than expected.

“Just don’t touch me,” Harth panted.

“Alright,” said Teba, his wings held up slightly in surrender. “I’m here though.”

“What?” stammered Harth, his heart hammering in his chest. “I don’t know what you’re suggesting.”

Harth’s body may have told a different story. Even the mere suggestion—and Harth was not even entirely certain that that was what it had been—of Teba so close to him right now sent a jolt of something unrecognizable to the pit of Harth’s stomach. Teba had been his friend since they were children, and nothing had ever happened between them before. Besides, there was Saki to think about—surely Teba would never betray that.

“I’m not—” Teba appeared slightly flustered himself.

Though Teba had finished his heat with Saki, in those moments where Teba’s mind returned from those base instincts and he had lain exhausted and sticky in his hammock, he had worried for Harth. The widower had spent two mating seasons on his own, and Teba swore that he could sometimes hear Harth trilling for release when he was cooped up alone in his roost. The thought of Harth’s loneliness made Teba’s heart ache. 

Teba watched as Harth wrapped his wings around his stomach and pressed his head back against the rock wall, shivering miserably. He was clearly at the edge of his ability to control himself, suppressing an anguished little trill and trying to steady his breathing.

“Harth, if you need some...time for yourself...” Teba trailed off.

Harth glanced at Teba. He was well acquainted with the desire to mate with everything when these urges overtook him, but his desperation for Teba—for anyone, really—to be near him right now overwhelmed him. Since he had lost his wife, he had not felt the touch of anyone else, and the time spent on his own had only amplified his desire to wrap himself in another.

“Sit with me?” Harth asked, the pleading note in his voice sickening him even in this state.

Teba nodded and sat down close to Harth, who flinched away and tightened his quivering wings around himself. As Harth bit back another trill that dragged out into a whimper, Teba realized that he had to intervene.

“Harth,” Teba said quietly. “I’ll help you,” 

“But...Saki…” Harth protested.

“This isn’t about me and Saki. Everyone understands this urge, and she would probably want to help in the same situation,” Teba assured him, though he wondered if Saki would appreciate such a sentiment. Surely, if she saw Harth as he was now, she would understand.

“Teba...”

“You’ve been alone for so long, you can rely on someone else for a change.”

Harth nodded, unable to feel ashamed for how badly he wanted Teba pressed against him right now. This was not something that Harth had considered before today, but he trusted Teba in battle—he felt he could trust him in this as well.

“Only if you’re certain,” shivered Harth.

“I’m certain, are you?”

“I need help...please.”

Teba held his wing out to Harth and Harth grasped it tightly.

“Show me what you want,” Teba told him.

Harth’s hand shook as he guided Teba’s wing down below that bit of fabric that concealed his swollen cloaca. Teba parted the soft down feathers, sticky with the bit of himself that Harth could not contain in this delirium, and rubbed gentle circles around Harth’s puckered hole as he would for Saki. Harth’s hips twitched against Teba’s wing, but Teba remained gentle, sensitive to how raw a heat could leave the Rito body. 

Harth gasped at touch and pressed himself back against Teba, wanting to bury himself in the white plumage. Teba took the hint and wrapped his free wing around him to pull him close as he toyed with Harth’s cloaca. 

“Harder,” Harth heard himself whisper.

Harth could barely believe the plea had left his beak when Teba obliged him, each finger catching on the swollen aperture as Teba increased his speed and pressure. Harth panted as he dropped his head back against Teba’s shoulder, his hips moving against the buffing motion of Teba’s hand. Teba’s wing tightened around his torso in response to his bucking. It was the closeness that nearly brought Harth to tears, the agonizing ache for a body next to his after these long years on his own.

“Teba...” Harth rasped. “I need more.”

“I’ll give you whatever you need,” Teba told him, his skin growing hot beneath his feathers at the surprising intimacy of the exchange.

To Teba’s surprise, Harth pushed his hand between them, up under the leather fauld which hung from his cuirass. Teba was still smarting from his own recently ended mating cycle, but found that he wanted Harth to reciprocate nearly as much as Harth desired release. When Harth’s hand found Teba’s cloaca—still chafed from days of frantically mating with Saki—Teba sucked in his breath and released Harth, welcoming the pleasure in the soreness.

“It need it all,” Harth panted as he turned to pull at the straps on Teba’s clothes. “I need you.”

Teba shed his cuirass without hesitation, and helped Harth off with his. Free of their armour, Teba rested his wings on Harth’s unclothed body, suddenly aware of how seeing him like this set him aflame. Teba knew he was crossing a line between helping Harth with his heat and betraying his vows, but as Harth drew him close, he found he couldn’t be brought to care. Harth had grown desperate for the contact and Teba threw out a wing to catch himself as Harth pushed him back onto the rocks.

“You can have me, but don’t be so damn rough,” Teba warned him, though he could hardly deny his own anticipation.

“Sorry.”

Harth knelt and drew his hands through Teba’s feathers from his shoulders to thighs. The position was not what Teba had grown used to with Saki, but he responded to Harth’s pressure on his thighs, and parted them so that Harth could align himself. Teba could not hold back the moan that escaped him as their cloacae met, and he grasped the charcoal feathers on Harth’s waist and drew him in. As Harth ground away, Teba gasped at the sweet pain and growing slickness of his raw cloaca, his wings tightening on Harth’s hips as he pressed him impossibly closer.

Feeling Teba’s grip on his thighs, Harth impulsively leaned in to brush his beak against Teba’s. With the realization of what he had done, Harth pulled back, ashamed of his sudden affection. To Harth’s surprise, Teba grasped his face and leaned forward to return the kiss, their beaks scraping together roughly. Even in the haze that narrowed his vision to the limited interaction of the urgent grinding between them, Harth realized that he had badly missed this.

As one of Teba’s wings travelled up his back to keep him close, Harth could barely stand the overwhelming intimacy, the sense of care he had not felt in so long. The thought pushed him to the edge. He could feel the first wave of pleasure and nearly wept, desperately wanting for this one chance to last just a little longer.

Teba felt Harth’s cloaca twitch against his as Harth threw his head back, moan catching in his throat. The first gush of hot liquid between them sent Teba to his climax, the salty sting of that white character against his raw flesh only serving to heighten his pleasure as they ground to the end of their release.

As Harth collapsed onto Teba’s chest, Teba wrapped his wings around him, wondering how he would return home to face Saki. Could he somehow convince himself that this didn’t count, that any pleasure he had derived from this was purely in the service of helping Harth? As he threaded his fingers through Harth’s hair, he didn’t think so; even as Harth’s head rested on his chest, Teba wanted to lean down and touch their beaks together once more...perhaps to let it lead to another chance at this.

Harth let the soft down of Teba’s breast play against his face as he listened to the thrumming heart beneath. His head clear—for now anyway—Harth felt the shame of having lost control. As pleasant as it was to have Teba’s wings around him, he knew this had changed something between them. He feared to break the silence, wanting Teba to stroke his hair as they lay together here until the moment his death came.

“We should clean up,” Teba said at last.

Reluctantly, Harth pushed himself off of Teba and headed for the spring to scrub the starchy mess from his feathers. As he bathed the sensitive skin, Teba waded in beside him. Harth could see something akin to shame in his stance, and felt a bitter void in his chest to have been the cause of it.

“This changes nothing,” Teba said gruffly.

“And if it comes again tonight?”

“We’ll deal with it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed my first smutty fic <3


End file.
